


Kazumi's Night at Club Alpha

by bethdawn2097



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper Brutus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethdawn2097/pseuds/bethdawn2097
Summary: Kazumi is randomly dragged out to a club with some of her co-workers. As soon as she enters the place, she gets singled out by a certain dancer...A birthday fic for my bestie.
Relationships: Bruzumi
Kudos: 1





	Kazumi's Night at Club Alpha

Kazumi sighed as she stretched her hands over her head. The past eight hours had her craving a warm bath and her bed. As she stood up and was about to grab her purse to leave, a few of her coworkers came over.

“Hey, Kazumi! Where might you be heading off to so early?” One of the girls said. Causing all the other girls to stop, and stare at Kazumi as she shuffled her purse onto her shoulder.

“Just headed home.” Kazumi inwardly sighed. She didn’t really enjoy going out much. She preferred to stay in and catch up on a good book with a cup of tea. Suddenly, the girl who’d called out to her had waltzed over and slung her arm around Kazumi’s tiny shoulders.

“Come on! Come out with us! Shelia found this really cool place last week. I think you’d like it!” Kayla, Kazumi having remembered her name after a second, begged in her high-pitched voice. Causing Kaz to wince a bit. “Pleeeeeease?” She leaned down, attempting puppy eyes. Kaz rolled her white orbs as she looked away. Her shoulders slouching in defeat. “Fine… I guess a few drinks wouldn’t kill me?” She offered as a way of agreement.

Kayla squealed, lifting her other arm that wasn't around Kazumi and pumping her fist into the air. “Let’s GO girls!” The other girls whooped and cheered right along with her, Kazumi managed just to roll her eyes as they made their way out of the building and packed themselves into a cab. Kayla instructed the driver where they were headed and they were off. Kaz hadn’t managed to hear where they were headed, since the other girls were so excited and loud. Kazumi decided to just slouch in her seat and try to relax a little before they entered what was sure to be a high energy club.

After a decently long ride, the group had finally arrived at the mouth of a dark alleyway. Kayla paid the driver and followed the girls through the door under a brightly light sign reading Club Alpha. Kaz raised her eyebrow but followed the group inside anyways. Once through the door, the lighting in the club was very dim. The only bright light coming from the large stage in the center front of the room that had a catwalk out into the crowd.

Kazumi felt a tug on her arm as Kayla led them to a line of barstools set against a shelf-like table that jutted out of the catwalk. Kaz could feel the dread starting to pool in her stomach. She’d just been expecting a normal bar, not a freaking strip club. 

“I’m headed to go get drinks. What do all you bitches want?” Kayla asked the group playfully. Kaz knew she was just messing around but being called a bitch still had her holding back a snarl as she took her seat. “I’ll just take an Old Fashioned.” She muttered. Something on the shelf had caught her attention as Kayla bounced away to get their drinks. A tablet had been inserted in the wall of the catwalk. Kaz ran her finger over the screen and she was greeted with a bunch of different names. “ John Swallow, Hot Karl, Tad Phlaccid, Harry Balls?! What the hell kinda names are these?” Kaz muttered to herself, shaking her head.

“Stripper names duh silly,” Kayla said as she sat down and slid Kaz’s drink over. “It’s an ordering service if you want something a little more private.” Kayla giggled as she looked over the names herself. Kazumi felt a shudder go down her back. At least she knew that wasn’t happening. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling as she stirred her drink. 

As she was taking a sip she heard over the loudspeaker, “Ladies! Prepare yourselves! It’s time for our one and only Officer Buff!!!” Cheers practically erupted around Kaz, startling her out of her phone for a few seconds until she realized it was nothing and turned her attention back onto the screen. As The Woo by Pop Smoke started playing Kaz rolled her eyes. Who was crazy enough to dance to this song? She wondered as she reached for her drink. She found it wasn’t where she’d left it. When she looked up from her phone to find it, she came eye to eye with a certain package.

Kazumi cooly lifted her head and met the dancer’s own eyes. They were a soft brown color, almost like melted chocolate. He had waves of curly, darker brown hair that stuck out of a black, leather policeman’s hat. The dancer was shirtless. His muscular chest and abs were only covered by intricate leather straps. He was also wearing tight shorts that had a tail sewn onto his butt, he was squatting in front of Kaz and she could see it through his legs, as well as military boots she saw as her eyes made their way back down.

Once done with her visual assault, Kazumi watched the dancer as she noticed he’d stolen her drink. He smirked as he’d been caught as he placed it back down slowly. Removing the stirring stick first and bit down seductively on in. He smirked and winked at the lavender haired girl as he stood up to finish his dance. Kazumi ended up just staring ahead. As she attempted to take a sip of her drink. It ended up just dripping down her chin as she wasn't paying attention.

As the dancer swayed his way back over to the pole, he winked over his shoulder at her, and even though Kaz was trying her hardest to keep her cool, she could feel herself starting to swoon. Her eyes were locked on his every movement. Every shake of his hips, and flex of his biceps, the tightness of his back muscles as he hung off the pole only being held up by the strength of his thighs… Kaz subconsciously wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. Just in case she’d started drooling.

While Kaz was off in her own little world, Kayla had been watching her reaction to the dancer. With a cat-like grin, she started whispering to the rest of the group. They struggled to hold back their giggles as they started scrolling down the list on the tablet. After they’d made and paid for their selection. That sat back and watched their own secret little show about their coworker.

Finally, the dance ended and as the dancer walked off the stage, Kazumi could have sworn she’d seen him wink at her. Mentally fanning herself, she turned her attention back towards the suspiciously silent group. 

“Wow, that was…” Kazumi trailed off. “About how much longer were we planning on staying?” She asked, wanting to go home even more now that she was hot and bothered. She couldn’t seem to keep still. Constantly fidgeting, twirling her stir stick in her drink, her knee bouncing to an unknown beat.

A sinister smile wormed its way onto Kayla’s face. “Not too much longer with me. I think I need a little break though. Do you?” Kazumi nodded her head, not exactly trusting her words at the moment. “Alrighty then, follow me,” Kayla said as she stood up and walked away. Kazumi jumped out of her seat and followed. Kayla led them through a beaded curtain and down a long, dimly lit hallway. They made their way into the only open door in the hallway. Inside was a simple couch against the far wall. Kazumi made her way in and sat down. Happy to be away from all the noise for a while. 

“Shoot, I forgot my phone. Be right back, kay?” Kayla had the decency to say as she shut the door and left Kazumi alone. She looked around noting a few panels on the wall and a weird row of switches beside the door. As she was contemplating her last few decisions, the door opened and someone walked in. It wasn't Kayla though. 

The dancer from earlier closed the door and locked it behind him. A predatory grin was present on his face as he flipped a few of the switches. The main lights in the room slowly started to dim. Only the color-changing LED lights on the ceiling remained on. Casting the room in a dim, red glow. Slow, hypnotic music also started up, drowning Kazumi’s senses of sight and sound. The dancer made his way slowly over to her. Almost like a predator stalking his prey. As soon as he was close enough, he straddled her lap, placing his hands on the back of the couch behind her. He dipped his head low and growled in her ear.

“Hey there little kitty, how’s your night going so far?” He whispered in a deep voice that had Kazumi’s thong absolutely soaked. She couldn’t seem to form words but little noises made their way from her lips. The dancer leaned back to take in her expression. He let out a chuckle before leaning down to whisper in her other ear. “Name’s Brutus. How about I show you a good time little kitty?” He asked as he slowly stood up. He went back over to the switches and flicked another one. A pole descended from the ceiling. 

As he walked over to the pole Brutus noticed how the tiny girl was starting to visibly relax a bit. Must be a bit easier now that they weren’t out in public. He shook his hips a little as he ground against the pole. He swung around a few times before lifting himself up and climbing it till he was as high as he could go. Once at the top, he flipped himself upside down. He wrapped only his legs around the pole and slid down to where he was just suspended off the floor. He looked up at the girl. Noting how her eyes had never left his profile. With his grin back in place, Brutus lowered himself to the ground and crawled towards her. Once he reached her, he crawled up between her legs. Resting his arms on either side of her hips and meeting her gorgeous eyes with his own. 

“So what’s your name?” Brutus asked. His low voice was barely a whisper. Kazumi gently bit her lip as she steadied her gaze on him. “Kazumi…” she trailed off, raising her hand to hover over the nape of his neck. “Can I… Can I touch you?” She asked timidly. He nodded, tilting his head back so that her hand knocked his hat off, freeing his dark brown curls. Kazumi decided to help herself. Threading her fingers through the dark soft locks. It wasn’t for a few minutes that she discovered the surprisingly hard package pressed against her leg. 

Brutus had really gotten into the petting. It had been so long since he’d been in a relationship. Let alone just touched. He was honestly surprised he wasn’t purring or some weird shit. Suddenly her fingers tightened in his hair, and she gently pulled at it. It was at that moment that Brutus’s last bit of self-control had just about snapped. He surged forward, gently pressing his forehead against hers in a futile attempt to calm down. 

“Do you by any chance wanna take this back to my place?” Brutus huffed out between breaths. His voice somehow sounded even deeper. Kazumi, not trusting her voice again simply nodded. Her eyes basically glued to the meal that was his leather-bound pecs in front of her. “Meet me at the front door in ten then ok?” Brutus looked up at her with an almost pleading look on his face. As soon as he’d seen her as he’d gotten on stage he knew that above everything else tonight he wanted her. Kazumi answered with another breathless nod before he stood up. He flipped the switches back into the off position. The lights momentarily blinding Kazumi before she was through the door and headed to her seat to grab her purse and coat and headed to the door to wait on Brutus.

Brutus had been too impatient to change back into his entire normal outfit. Opting to quickly switch out his jeans for pants and grabbing his coat. His cap was all but forgotten back in the private room. He met up with her at the door as planned. As they were walking down the street though, the hardness in his pants was making it extremely uncomfortable to walk. With a quick glance down the street, he discreetly pulled Kaz down into a nearby alleyway. Confusion lighting up her face as she looked up at him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you tell me not to.” He stated as he gently backed her up against a wall. He stood close and rubbed his aching hard-on against her hip. “I just need a little help before we keep going. Can you help me kitten?” He pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes. Kazumi smirked and flung her long, violet hair over her shoulder. “As long as you’re sure you can go again later big boy.” She said as she carefully got down onto her knees and started rubbing her hand against his bulge. Slowly pulling the zipper down.

Brutus hissed as the cold night air hit his throbbing member. A soft touch drew his attention downwards again as Kazumi started to slowly stroke him. She glanced up at him as she cautiously brought her mouth to his tip. Carefully sticking her tongue out and giving it a few kitten licks. Before slowly sliding her tongue down his length to the hilt, and back up again.  
She looked up to meet his eyes again as she carefully wrapped her lips around him. Slowly inserting his member into her warm mouth. Wrapping her tongue around his girth gently before hollowing out her cheeks and sucking. The motion ripped a loud moan out of Brutus as he quickly covered his mouth before anyone passing by could hear. 

“Careful there kitten. Anyone could see us, and I tend to get rather protective.” Brutus warned her. Gently sliding his hands into her soft, long lavender hair. He tightened his fist and held on as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Making him moan into the night air.

Just outside the alley, he could hear people laughing as they passed by. Passerby conversations muted by the wind. Their scandalous acts, going unnoticed for now. The thrill of getting caught had a shiver run down Brutus’s muscular back nonetheless. His attention returning to the girl on her knees in front of him. While he hadn’t been paying attention, her eyes had wandered up. Carefully watching his face for any kind of reaction.

Brutus started to slowly feel the heat build in his lower abdomen as he watched her now flushed face. Brutus knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tapped on the side of Kazumi’s head to get her attention. As she seemed to have gone into a kind of daze while she stared at him.

“Kitten, I can’t hold back much longer. Can I?...” His question trailed off. Understanding him, Kazumi tried to nod her head and hummed around his member to convey her willingness. With the knowledge that he was close, Kazumi started to speed up. Her head bobbing even faster, tongue swirling around his girth. As she continued Brutus released more moans into the night air. 

“I c-can’t! I-I’m cumming!”He swiftly grabbed onto her head. Holding her in place as thick white ropes of cum shot down her throat. She obediently held still and as he withdrew, she slowly sucked him clean and swallowed everything. Opening her mouth to show him it was empty, she slowly rose back to her feet, swaying slightly. 

“Did I do good?” She asked timidly, her throat a bit sore. Her eyes shining like stars as she looked up at him. Brutus leaned down and closed the gap between them by sealing their lips together once more. Ignoring the taste of himself that lingered in her mouth. “You did perfect my little kitten.” A rumble sounding in his chest. “Let’s get somewhere a little more secluded now alright?” Kazumi nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice after the treatment her throat took.

Hand in hand they discreetly left the alley and headed to the nearby subway station. Once boarded and seated, the couple shared a look at each other and couldn’t hold back a giggle of excitement. At the next stop, while their car let out most of the other passengers. Brutus noticed a slight weight on his thigh. 

Glancing down he noticed Kazumi’s slender hand slowly stroking his spent member back to life. He smiled and turned his attention elsewhere so it didn’t draw attention to her ministrations in his lap. He leaned into her touch as he took a deep breath to pace himself so he could make it back to his apartment with her. Instead of giving in and bending her over one of the seats there and now. 

After a brutal fifteen-minute ride, as well as a five-minute walk to his apartment building, and the elevator ride up. Kazumi was finally pressed against the wall just inside the door to his apartment. Lips interlocked and hips firmly grinding against each other. Kazumi pawing at his coat, wanting all layers gone. “Off,” she commanded as she tugged on the offending clothing. Within seconds, Brutus had his coat off but had to take a minute to work on all the buckles connecting the harness he was still wearing together. While he was busy, Kazumi yanked off her own clothes until she was down to just her underwear.

As the harness finally fell off Brutus’s body, Kazumi latched herself back on. An arm around his neck, fist in his soft hair, legs locked around his thick waist. She thrust her hips against his in time with the movements her tongue was making in his mouth. His cock hard and ready to go again waiting behind his pants. 

Brutus let out a possessive growl as he sunk his finger into the softness of her ass and carried her to his bed. Letting her fall and following her down. His fingers were working on the clasp of her bra as her talented toes grabbed the waistline of his pants and pulled everything down in one swift tug. After finally winning against the stubborn clasp, Brutus tossed her bra behind him. Her panties joined them after a second. He kicked off his pants and finally, the two were completely bared to each other.

“So beautiful…” Brutus almost whispered. The flush on Kazumi’s face slowly spread down her neck to her chest. Instead of responding she leaned up and hoisted herself onto his lap. Sealing their lips together once again. She could feel the heat radiating off his cock as it slid between her soft cheeks. Moaning, she reluctantly pulled back to whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me already big boy.” With that, Brutus grabbed her hips and forced her back onto her back. Wasting no time and skipping prep, he hoisted her leg over his shoulder and slid into her hot, wet entrance. Burying himself straight to the hilt and making Kazumi practically screech in pleasure as he hit her spot on the first try. He was nice enough to give her just a second before beginning to brutally pound into her. Leaning down and whispering in her ear.

“Oh yeah, so tight. You’re so good for me aren’t you, kitten? You gonna beg me to make you cum aren’t you? Yeah, gonna be begging all nice and pretty. Gonna make you scream little kitty.” Every word had Kazumi moaning and squirming. She slowly dug her fingernails into his back and dragged them. Sure to leave nice looking scratches in the morning. With the sensation on his back, Brutus buried his head in the juncture between Kazumi’s neck and shoulder. Sucking and leaving a trail of pretty purple splotches on her pale skin. 

Suddenly, Kazumi cried out. Her walls tightening as her orgasm ripped through her small frame. It was too tight inside her. Brutus couldn’t hold back anymore. He buried his teeth in her shoulder and his cock deep inside her as he came again. Painting her insides white with his cum. Exhausted, Brutus collapsed on top of her. His breaths panting in time with hers. After they had finally recovered they looked into each other’s eyes and grinned. 

“That was the best I’ve ever had to be quite honest.” Brutus admitted. Kazumi was still working on catching her breath so she responded with a nod. Threading her fingers through his hair and trying to keep her eyes open. Brutus leaned forward and pecked her on her nose. “Wait here just a moment.” He said as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom. While he was gone, Kazumi did her best to keep her eyes open. Just as they were slipping shut she felt something warm and wet on her inner thigh. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see Brutus cleaning her up the best he could. Once finished he chucked the washrag towards a hamper in the corner. Then proceeded to crawl into bed. Carefully, he rearranged Kazumi to where her head was using his chest as her pillow. He hummed gently as he stroked her hair. “Sweet dreams kitten,” was the last thing she heard as she fell asleep to his heartbeat.

Kazumi woke up to sunlight blaring into her eyes. Offended, she rolled over and snuggled underneath the covers. After a minute, she gave in and sat up in bed. She was rubbing her still-tired eyes as she realized she wasn’t at home. “Oh, yeah. I went home with a stripper last night.” She muttered to herself. While she sat there remembering last night's event, as well as blushing a bit, she started smelling something mouthwatering coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

Curious, she left the comfort of the bed and started looking through one of his dresser drawers. Finding an old black t-shirt she slipped it on. It was a bit too big on her though and fell off one shoulder. It was so long she could have just added a belt and called it a dress. She slid her panties back on underneath and left the bedroom. Following her nose to what she assumed was the kitchen.

Once there a glorious sight awaited her. Brutus was standing at the stove over a sizzling pan. Wearing only grey sweatpants and a blue apron. He was humming and swaying to a song that was playing over his speaker system. Kazumi couldn’t tell what it was since it was all in Spanish, but she could admit that it had a good rhythm to it. She perched herself on one of the chairs placed around the small table under his kitchen window and watched the dancer do his thing.

As Brutus turned around to grab something he suddenly saw Kazumi watching him and he startled. “Ah! Jesus woman! Are you like a ghost or something? I thought you were still sleeping!” He exasperated, attempting to calm his heartbeat down. A burst of tinkling laughter met his ears and he looked up to see Kazumi doubled over clutching her stomach. He smirked sinisterly as he stood back up.

“Alright then keep that up. ¡No huevos rancheros para ti, gatita!” He said with his accent coming out thickly. Kazumi straightened up and attempted to contain her laughter. “No! Please? I’ll be good, I promise!” She said with a pout. A soft smile made its way onto Brutus’s face as he fixed their plates and brought them over. After setting them down and removing his apron he gently lifted Kazumi’s face. Planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. “It’s alright kitten, now eat up,” he encouraged. Happy, Kazumi began digging in. “Soo good,” she practically moaned as a look of pure bliss covered her face.

Brutus smiled as he reached over and flicked a chive off the corner of her mouth. “Are you busy later today?” He asked her. She placed another bite in her mouth as she sat back and thought. Swallowing before she answered him. “I have work in a few hours. After that tho I’m free.” Brutus grinned. “Meet me back at the club after that then? Maybe I'll take you out on a real date? I’d really like to get to know you better.” His puppy dog eyes were back. Pleading with Kazumi as he waited for her answer.

She took her sweet time mulling it over even though she already knew her response. “I’ll see what I can do.” She winked mischievously at him before returning to her breakfast. Brutus could only roll his eyes as he continued to enjoy his time with his kitten.

Hope you enjoyed this darling ;)

Love,  
~Dawn


End file.
